


Tf2 oneshots and headcanons

by bubbelpop2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: oh boy trash time





	1. some sniper headcanons

Hello, I was wondering if I could please get some of your lovely headcanons regarding domestic fluff between sniper and s/o?(because I am a sappy marshmallow who loves that lanky bushman and your writing. Have a nice day!🌻)

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SNIPER

Now, you wouldn’t know it from his appearance but this man is perfect housewife material. He’s been on his own for quite awhile, and has learned to cook a few things. Now, granted it nav mostly because he was too lazy to go the store but he wasn’t too lazy to snipe whatever poor edible animal happened to cross his path, but- anyways.

Point is on more than one occasion you come home to him getting dinner ready. He’s retired from being an assassin so he just sort of stays home as a house spouse while you go out for a day job as a cover. He makes coffee, kisses you on your forehead and asks you how your day was. You two talk until it’s nighttime, then just dick around on the porch until you both decide it’s time to go to bed. It’s peaceful, surprisingly.

 

Hewwo Bubbz I hope you're doing well! I love your blog so much djdng Do you think you could write a bit about sniper going on a roadtrip with his s/o? (Love that bushman) 💞

 

Even though he didn’t get out much, I have a feeling that he would take you on a road trip through Australia. You find yourselves giggling a lot more than actually exploring. Despite this you actually manage to learn quite a bit. Turns out Mundy is more than knowledgeable about most animals. He was really interested in them as a kid and is really excited to show you what he learned from this passion. The cutest thing he does on this trip however, is kisses your forehead and mumbling a quiet “headshot” in the early morning before you both get up to head home.


	2. child scared of mercs

merc reactions to a child being scared of them?

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Scout

This actually kinda hurts scout a little bit. He has nieces and nephews and it’s hard to imagine a child being afraid of him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Medic

This isn’t much of a shocker, really. The guy’s just naturally intimidating, he doesn’t try to be but he is. Tries to be more friendly but ends up looking like fuckin krusty the clown.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sniper

Despite being a little introverted, he’s actually pretty good with kids. Here takes off his glasses and hat (much to his terrible vision’s discontent), bends down to their height and softly asks questions about them. He asks what their favorite colour and animal is, and then he draws that animal in their favorite colour for them. He used to doodle a lot, and knows a fair bit about animals. The kid has a new friend now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spy

“As you should be! You know-”

Spy goes off on a silly rant of his endeavors, exaggerating stories of his various misadventures as a spy. The kid thinks he’s a super cool secret agent by the end of it. He includes theatrics of him running around and hitting people, including that insane neck chop from meet the spy that he did with medic’s body. Dadspy ftw.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Engineer, soldier, demo

Distracts them by asking if they wanna blow up stuff. They’re that one cool uncle that took you cow tipping that one time. 😂

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pyro

Pyro doesn’t understand that the kid is scared. They offer them a flower but it’s on fire. Help.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Heavy

Heavy roughly translates some of the children’s stories he knows. He asks them if they want to hear stories first, them he uses his hands as little puppets to act it out. :D


End file.
